


Sweet tooth

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheatings is still cheating, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Genesis - Freeform, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Motel 6, Multi, One Shot, m/m/f, polyamorous, relationship start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Jesse confronts Tulip and Cassidy on their fling. Is he uoset for the reasons they think? Little one shot.





	Sweet tooth

Cassidy sat in the back of Tulips Chevelle and attempted to roll a cigarette. Jesse's hand continued to shake a little as he tried to make the air conditioning work. 

“Darlin you try’n to make my AC work is bout as pointless as me quotin scripture.” She said as she cranked her window down.   
“Let's play a game.” Jesse said and got the Jack Daniels that was sitting down at his feet. It was about three fourths of the way full. 

“What kind er game Jesse?” The vampire asked burning his fingers slightly with a lighter. He fumbled with the cigarette but managed to take a drag. 

“Never have I ever...” Neither Cassidy or Tulip said anything so the preacher continued. 

“Never have I ever gone swimming in the ocean.” 

Tulip didn't budge but Cassidy lightly slapped his friends shoulder. 

“Really Cass?” 

“Twasnt as magical as it sounds darlin. Fell outta airplane. Fell on eh dolphin doe.” the three of them chuckled. Jesse handed him the Daniels. He took a generous swig and then continued to smoke. 

“Your turn Cass.” Tulip proclaimed and turned some country station on so it was a loud whisper of some background noise. 

“Never has I ever stolen a lady's bra.” Tulip put her hand out for the bottle. Cassidy turned into a fit of giggles and asked why.

“She stole fine first.” Was the only answer as she wiped the bronze liquid off her bottom lip. 

Jesse took the bottle and drank. 

“Come now boyo you've stolen girls undergarments?” Cassidy fangs were clear as he let out a full belly laugh. 

“I was 12.” He said and tried not to laugh as his friends busted a nut at his expense. 

“Tulip.” She nodded at Jesse and took a moment to calm down. 

“Never have I ever let a man double dip.” Jesse rolled his eyes. 

Cassidy looked confused so Jesse explained. 

“It's where you are having sex and someone goes in your ass and then your face. Or your kissy den your mouth. “ After a moment he took a swig. 

“JESSE!?” Cassidy said but took the bottle and drank. 

“Never had I ever slept with my best friends girl.” He said and everyone went quiet. 

After a moment of silence he handed the Daniels to Cassidy who loomed sad and guilty. 

“Pull over.” 

“Now wait a Damn minute Jesse. “ Tulip started but Jesse was having none of it. 

“PULL OVER” He used Genesis and Tulip at 70 mph pulled the car over and slammed on the breaks. 

Getting out of the car Jesse just started walking. Not caring how much his chest hurt. 

Tulip was out of the car and after him in a second. With Cassidy under his umbrella Daniels in hand. 

“JESSE, JESSE STOP, JESSE STOP WALKING” Tulip shouted as his boots kicked up dust. 

Jesse just kept walking and so the two continued to follow him. 

“Jesse come on now, can't we talk about tis?” Cassidy asked his friend. 

The preacher spun on his heel and met the two of them face to face. 

“What do you wanna talk about? Wanna talk about how y'all lied to me? Or how you slept with the woman I love? How about how you made me feel like shit for tryn to live up to my daddy's name and all along you've been screwing Cassidy!” That vein was popping out of his forehead, the one where tulip knew he needed to calm down.

“Jesse, it meant nothin. I didnt even know who he was at the time.” 

Cassidy tried not to be hurt by that. 

“Jesse, come on lets get back in ta car and we’ll talk about tis.” The Irish man tried. 

Jesse looked like he was gonna tell and argue some more but instead he just turned around and kept walking. 

Xx_xXxX 

Tulip and Cassidy followed Jesse into town, riding the car alongside him. Jesse bought a room and passed out in the bed. Tulip and Cassidy sat outside his door and waited. Because that was all they could do. 

“Did ya really mean it didn't matter nothin to ya?” 

“We aren't talking Cassidy. We are waiting on Jesse.” 

The vampire ignored her completely. 

“You seem ta enjoy-” 

“Stop talking, it doesn't matter what I liked. Jesse's hurt, we hurt him, we did that.” 

Suddenly the door opened the two of them bolted up with innocent scared loons on their faces. It was as if they were about to go into the principal's office. 

“You know I can hear y'all right?” 

Both of them looked down at their shoes. But tulip never knew when to let things be. So she pushed the door open and walked inside his room. 

“I love you Jesse and I'm sorry. But you cant be mad at me. Not after everythang we've been through. Sugar, it was a one time thing.” 

“Eh! Ouch! Break a man heart outa here why don't ya?” They ignored Cassidy. 

“You love me.” Tulip tried again but Jesse shook his head and grabbed Cassidy by the collar of his t-shirt. Then threw him on the bed. 

“Show me. “ 

The two of them looked at him dumbfounded. 

“If it was so great show me. What did you two do?” He turned to Cassidy. “Did ya eat her pussy?” Then looked over at Tulip, “did you cum from it?” 

“Jesse stop.” 

He brought calloused palms to sweaty face and rubbed his forehead as if he'd seen a world of trouble. 

“You're not mad at tus.” Cassidy said and got off the bed. 

“Shut up Cassidy.” Tulip tried but the man shook his head and wrapped arms around the strong preacher. 

“What are you doin, Cassidy!?” Jesse tried to push his vampire away only to be brought into a stronger hug. 

“The mans upset tis all happened without em.” The pale man explained as Jesse started to find peace in his hold. 

“Jesse?” Tulip asked and stepped closer to test the waters. Her hands ran over place button down and she could feel the perspiration and sun burn from her fingertips. 

“Tis alright Jesse, boy. We ain't goin nowhere”. The Irish man held onto his friend. 

Jesse let out a sob that broke Tulips heart. She broke the distance and hugged his back. Jesse took a deep inhale and let out another bone chilling cry. 

Cassidy let go of preacher and started to take off his shirt. Tulip followed suit and undid his belt. 

“It's ok Jesse, it's just us.” She whispered and kisses his back. Making quick work of his jeans and boots Jesse stood in a motel 6 bedroom with his girlfriend and vampire in boxer briefs. Tears leaking out of his eyes he couldn't help but chuckle. 

Xxxxxxxxxx 

“Do ya think she's a vampire too?” Tulip asked as she sat on Jesse's lap, razor in one hand. 

Jesse sat on the sweat soaked chair with his jaw covered in white shaving cream. Crying stage of the night was over and it was onto the sitting and talking about nothing part. 

“Nah she be far too Christian. “ Cassidy relied with Dorito dust on his fingers. 

“Do you ever wonder what happens when ya die?” Tulip was in her black thong and jesses undershirt that was entirely too big and left nothing to the imagination. 

“Nahh.” Said the vampire as he sat in boxers and socks. 

“Jesse do you want another ho-ho?” He asked when the preacher gave a nod he threw over the hostess treat. 

Jesse popped the chocolate treat in his mouth. Tulip went back to shaving Jesse. 

“Cassidy?” 

“Yes Padre?” 

“I'm gonna marry Tulip. Is that gonna bother you? Tulip looked stunned at the new update to the relationship status. 

“Do I get ta live wit ya?” Cassidy didn't even realize that was something he might want until the words were out of his mouth. 

“If you'd like.” Jesse licked off the white cream on his finger and Cassidy felt heat travel south. 

“Do ya like kids?” Cassidy seemed to think for a moment. 

“I might like yours.” He said carefully 

“Good.” Tulip wiped the rest of the shaving cream off her preacher. She got up and jesse walked over and kissed Cassidy hard on his junk food stained lips. When he pulled back he didnt look much like a man of god. But his smile was sweet and made Cassidy melt a little.

“Tulip get the Jack Daniels, I have a new game I wanna play.”


End file.
